


A Miraculous Reveal

by magsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Relationship Reveal, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsworld/pseuds/magsworld
Summary: It's just an ordinary Thursday spent saving Paris from an Akumatized villain when Ladybug discovers Cat Noir's true identity. As Cat Noir still doesn't know who she is, Marinette becomes faced with the impossible task of trying to keep it together while she processes this newfound information.





	1. Juice and Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love this show! It's just so wholesome. I felt compelled to join this fandom immediately and write a reveal story XD I had so much fun writing this. Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it! xo

“Ladybug, watch out!”

“Huh?” Ladybug looked up just in time to see Cat Noir push them out of the way of a runaway food cart.

The Evil Grocer, Hawk Moth’s latest akuma victim, had brought to life all of the fruits and vegetables at their local supermarket. If that wasn’t enough, he was now turning the Parisians into them, wreaking a particularly flavorful havoc on an otherwise uneventful Thursday afternoon in Paris. 

“Phew, thanks Cat noir,” Ladybug said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d be fruit juice right about now.”

“Do my ears deceive me, or is M’lady making puns?”

“What can I say, Kitty? Guess you’re rubbing off on me.” She threw him a wink and then with a flick of her magical yo-yo, swung atop the next closest building with a flustered Cat Noir in tow. 

As she looked out at the giant oranges and apples that were rolling through the streets, she thought of telling people to run before they turned into jam! As she thought the words, she put her hand over her mouth. _Cat Noir was right._ She had been making a lot of puns lately. These little quips she used to find particularly annoying had now become quite amusing and even… _fun_.

She felt her cheeks getting warm as Cat Noir landed beside her. She wasn’t lying when she said he had rubbed off on her and honestly, she liked it. Saving the city with him, though dangerous, was fun and really… that was because of him. Her and Cat Noir, they were really more than friends… they were partners, the perfect team, a coup-

“You ok, M’lady?”

“Uh, yes!” Ladybug said nervously, bringing herself back to reality, “Sorry to worry you. I was just… looking for our Evil Grocer, but all I can see is produce.”

“Well, hopefully, they’ll _produce_ him soon enough!”

Ladybug tried to fight it, but she couldn’t. She burst out laughing. _Geez, what was wrong with her?_ Cat Noir seemed to notice immediately.

“Someone’s finding me funny today,” he smiled, nudging her.

“You’re right,” she answered, trying to get it together, “Maybe I’m the one that’s been akumatized.”

“Uh huh,” Cat Noir rolled his eyes. She grinned at him.

“Let’s go, Kitty.”

He bowed. “Lead the way M’lady.”

She threw her yo-yo towards another building and Cat Noir extended his baton. Together they leaped from rooftop to rooftop, but unfortunately, found nothing other than random fruits and vegetables.

“Ugh,” Ladybug put her hands on her hips as she stopped to think. “Where could he be hiding?”

“I’m not sure,” Cat Noir walked to the edge of the building, looking out. “Maybe we should just dangle our miraculous’ in the air. That usually does the trick, doesn’t it?”

Suddenly, the building shook. Cat Noir jumped back as a large carrot pogo stick rose up from the ground. “That would be just _purrf_ ect, Cat Noir!” A voice shouted.

“I seriously hate being right about these things,” Cat Noir sighed. 

Ladybug looked every which way as Cat Noir scanned the carrot, trying to locate the source of the voice. And then, as if on cue, a man appeared through the leafy tip, holding an onion in his right hand and an apple in the left.

“No one appreciates fresh produce these days! All you kids want is waxy, large, pesticide filled crops because they look prettier! Well if they’re so pretty, then how about looking like them!” The Evil Grocer let out a maniacal laugh as orange lights shot out of the apple he was holding and transformed a couple of civilians running for their lives into string beans.

Ladybug watched in horror as she tried to figure out their next move when Cat Noir took a step forward with outstretched arms.

“You’re right, Grocer!” Cat Noir yelled. Ladybug turned to him with wide eyes, trying to anticipate his next move. “No one _does_ appreciate fresh produce. Especially how much work goes into making sure our food is actually _good_ for us too…”

The Grocer nodded cautiously as Ladybug moved to the side.

“…I know some people care about looks, but it’s always the inside that counts. Fruit that looks good isn’t always good for us, just like things that don’t look appetizing often are. I know I’m guilty of forgetting that sometimes.” Cat Noir smiled wide, the Grocer seemed to be smiling too. “It’s the same with people. Some people who may look good, don’t always act that way. On behalf of Paris, I’m really sorry if you encountered people who made fun of your fruit or stuck their noses up at your produce. They clearly weren’t thinking.”

Ladybug stood still, watching her partner in awe. Cat Noir was silly, but he also had these moments of pure kindness and inner wisdom. It was what she had admired most about him and it was actually that very same trait that made her fall in love with Adrien.

Adrien Agreste. The boy she pined for ever since he transferred to her school. He was the nicest and most impressive person she had ever met, but she had never worked up the courage to tell him how she felt. She wished with all her might that she could be who she was when she was Ladybug around him. Confident, taking charge, saving people… only Cat Noir got to see that side of her. The Kitty with piercing green eyes, wavy blonde hair, that kind wisdom, and…. **Wait a second**.

Panic began to wash over her. Was there a chance that Adrien and Cat Noir could be the same person or was that totally crazy? They had similar features and a cool persona, but… no. She was definitely crazy. Cat Noir was flirty and super outgoing! Not like Adrien wasn’t super outgoing, he was! He was just also-

“Ladybug!”

“Huh?” She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Cat Noir push her out of the way yet again. She was knocked back by the impact, her and Cat Noir rolling over each other along the roof. She opened her eyes just in time to see orange light beams flying in all directions. 

“Are you ok?” Cat Noir asked breathlessly. “I was stalling him so you could grab the akuma, but you seemed out of it.”

“I’m so sorry…,” Ladybug said as she sat up, feeling terribly guilty. “I spaced out. It won’t happen again.”

“Hey, it’s fine. As long as you’re ok?” Cat Noir reached out his hand and she grabbed it. As he hoisted her up she stared into his eyes, searching for any hint of recognition, but who was she kidding? She had never gotten that close to Adrien’s eyes without making a complete fool of herself. 

“I’m sorry again,” she repeated. “You were so great. I really liked what you said to him. I shouldn’t have allowed myself to get distracted like that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cat Noir said as he flashed his perfect smile. “He’ll be back soon though and I think you could use a little luck.”

“Isn’t it too early?” She raised her eyebrows. “We don’t even know if the akuma is in the apple or the onion. I don’t want to risk changing back until we’re sure.”

Cat Noir laughed and scratched the back of his head. “No, I… I actually meant something else.”

Ladybug looked confused as Cat Noir reached into his pocket and pulled out a small threaded object. She then audibly gasped as she saw with her own eyes the exact same charm that she had once given Adrien sitting in the palm of Cat Noir’s hand. 

“This is very special to me, M’lady. A dear friend gave it to me for luck and I’ve got to say… it really does the trick.” He grabbed her hand that was frozen in place and gently put the charm in it. “Maybe if you hold on to this, it’ll help you snap out of the funk you’re in! Just remember to give it back.” He closed her hand and gave her a wink. “Come on, I’ll race you to the pier!” With that, he turned around and leaped down the side of the building.

Ladybug stood frozen in place. Her mouth agape. When Cat Noir was fully out of view, she fell down, clutching her knees to her chest. “It’s him. It’s really him.” Her body started shaking. She held the confirmation in her hands.

“Spots off.”

In a flash, she was back to being Marinette and Tikki swirled in front of her.

“What are you doing, Marinette! The akumatized victim is still at large!” 

“It’s him, Tikki!” Marinette shouted, her eyes brimming with tears as her body still shook. “Cat Noir is Adrien!” She held out the charm in her shaking hands. “I don’t know if I can do this. I love him. I love – I love Cat Noir!” She stood up and started pacing, throwing her hands into the air and then stopped as a realization dawned on her. “Oh my God, Tikki. I kissed him! I KISSED ADRIEN!” She fell back down to the ground. “And Cat Noir is... is in love with me, which means… Oh God. Adrien… Adrien is in love with me? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!”

Tikki looked frazzled. Unsure of what to say, she flew around in a lopsided circle.

“I’m sorry, Tikki. I know I seem crazy right now I just… I just really need to figure all this out. Everything I knew is just… I… Tikki?” She looked up at Tikki’s nervous expression. 

“I’m sorry Marinette.”

“What? Why are you sorry?”

“I knew it was Adrien.”

Marinette’s mouth fell open. “You… WHAT! How?”

“Tikki paused, taking a quick breath. “Back when you faced Owl Man at the stadium and you both changed forms with your eyes closed. That’s when I saw him.”

Marinette’s mind was still buzzing. “You never said anything.”

“I didn’t know how to, Marinette. Please don’t be mad! I was only trying to protect you.”

“I’m not mad, Tikki.” Marinette looked down at the charm in her hand. “I guess I’m just in shock. My whole world feels like it’s been turned upside down.” 

“Unfortunately, that’s another reason why secret identities can be important.”

“The funny thing is, Tikki, I’m pretty sure that I’ve been falling for Cat Noir.” Tikki’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’ve been different around him, more nervous, and… flirty.” She blushed into her hands. “I could feel the change, I’ve just been fighting it… because of Adrien. Not feeling ready to let go of him.”

“This is going to be a good thing, Marinette. Once you process everything.”

“Marinette sighed, her eyes still on the charm. “I hope so, Tikki.” 

“Either way,” Tikki buzzed, “we can’t leave Cat Noir to deal with this by himself. Above all else, there are people who need saving. Do you think you can turn back and help him?”

Marinette gulped. She may have figured out Cat Noir’s identity, but he didn’t know hers. Tikki was right. Paris was still in danger. They needed Ladybug. Whatever internal freakout she was currently having would have to be put on hold.

“Ok, Tikki,” She nodded and took a deep breath in. As she exhaled she clutched the charm tightly in her hand. “Spots on!”


	2. Keeping The Secret

Swinging her yo-yo, Ladybug made her way to the pier. Whilst in the air, she spotted Cat Noir, currently cornered by a mob of angry radishes. Taking a quick breath to make sure her mind was right, she sent her yo-yo flying and swooped down, grabbing Cat Noir by the waist, she swung them both to safety.

“Thought you forgot about me for a second there, M’lady.”

“Never, Cat Noir.” She smiled, instantly feeling better. They were a team. No matter what, she would be there for him. “Where is he?”

“Looking for me?” Jumping on his carrot pogo stick, the Evil Grocer sprang into view.

“Well that was convenient,” Cat Noir shrugged.

Ladybug laughed. When her eyes met Cat Noir’s, they stayed there. _Oh, who was she kidding?_  Now that she knew this was Adrien she would never be able to focus.

“Give me your miraculous’ or become fruit!”

“Never!” Cat Noir yelled as he somersaulted backward. Ladybug pinched herself to regain focus and then skipped next to him.

The Grocer began shooting out orange beams left and right. Cat Noir twirled his baton deflecting each and every hit.

“It’s the apple, Ladybug! The beams are coming from the apple!” 

As she watched Cat Noir stop the beams from getting to them, she knew she had to help him, but every time she tried to take a step forward she felt stuck in place. She put her hands on her head. she really needed to snap out of it. never once did she let Cat Noir face danger alone. Was she really about to start now because of her feelings for his true identity? _Wasn’t that more of a reason to help?_ If Cat Noir got hurt, so did Adrien. No, she couldn’t have that. _She wouldn’t._ She would fight. 

“Use your Cataclysm on the carrot!”

“Got it!”

Ladybug jumped to the left as Cat Noir jumped to the right, each dodging orange beams as they moved.

“Lucky charm!” She shouted, and up in a glimmer of red and black dots dropped two certified organic apples. “Apples?” she paused.

“Feeling hungry are we, M’lady?” Cat Noir joked in between jumps. “I hope one of those is for me!”

Ladybug couldn’t hide her smile. _Adrien Agreste_ , the jokester, the silly cat. _Who would’ve thought_? 

Just then, Cat Noir jumped onto the carrot. “Cataclysm!” he yelled and the carrot disintegrated, sending the Evil Grocer down to the ground, finally reachable.

Ladybug threw the apples into the air with a sly grin on her face. “Oh no! My organic apples are going to be bruised!”

“Oh no, they won’t!” The Evil Grocer lunged forward to save them, dropping his own apple and onion in the process.

On cue, Cat Noir dove for them. Coming up victorious, he tossed the apple over to Ladybug who caught it instantly and then smashed it on the ground. The apple turned purple and split open, revealing the little akuma within.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma!” With another flick of her yo-yo, the akuma transformed, the purple color draining completely leaving a fresh white free butterfly underneath.

“I’ll say it with you,” Cat Noir said, waving his hand. Ladybug nodded endearingly.

“Bye-bye little butterfly!” they said together.

“Huh, what?” the now normal grocery man stood up and looked around. “How did I get here and… why am I holding apples?”

 “It’s a long story,” Cat Noir laughed. “But you’re safe now.”

Ladybug walked over to the man and took the apples from him. Throwing them up in the air, she shouted, “Miraculous ladybug!” and in magical red shimmering lights, the fruits and vegetables transformed back into people and the destruction cleared out, leaving the city exactly as it was before the grocery man had been akumatized. They had done it. They had once again saved Paris.

Cat Noir extended his fist, victoriously. She looked up at him. While she still felt like her mind and heart were a jumbled mess, there was one thing she knew for sure and that was that no matter what, she would never leave him hanging. She extended her own fist until their hands were touching.

“Pound it!”

“Guess my charm worked for you, huh?” Cat Noir said, watching the debris clear up.

Ladybug swallowed hard. She pulled out the charm and held it in her hand. “Cat Noir,” she said looking at it, “the person that gave this to you….. are they…” she paused to breathe. She was Ladybug. She could definitely do this. “are they close to you?”

Cat Noir took the charm and put it back in his pocket. “Yeah,” he answered. “One of my closest friends.”

“Just… friends?”

Cat Noir looked at her sideways, no doubt thrown off by the question. “Honestly?” he rubbed the back of his head. Ladybug’s eyes widened in anticipation. “I’m not sure.” 

“You’re,” she could feel the nerves getting to her, “you’re not…”

“Ah!” Cat Noir looked at his hand, his ring was already two paw lights down. “We’re about to change back. We should get out of here soon.”

“Wait!” Ladybug yelled, surprising both of them. “Cat Noir, I…”

“M’lady?” he looked at her with a face full of concern.

She clenched her fists and took a step forward, readying herself. “I want you to know who I am.”

“You… you do?”

“Yes.” She answered definitively. “I trust you and… I think it’s time. I don’t want to keep this secret from you any longer.”

“Ladybug,” Cat Noir looked down, he was another paw down. He seemed uneasy, unsure. His very expression made her doubt if this was truly the right move. “I don’t want to keep this secret from you either, but…” he put his hand on her shoulder, “I’m not sure if I’m ready yet. Is that ok? There’s… there’s something I’d like to do first.”

“Oh, ok,” she put on her best fake smile as she nodded her head. “I understand.”

Cat Noir bowed. “Until next time, M’lady!” he then turned the corner and leaped out of view.


	3. Detention, Forever?

As Marinette stood in the middle of her bedroom trying to get ready for school, she couldn’t help but replay the previous day’s events and how Cat Noir had told her he wasn’t ready yet to reveal himself, _despite him suggesting it in the past._ She frowned, wondering if she had said or done anything that might've changed his mind. She replayed her every action, trying to find something amiss. 

The reveal had definitely shaken her, but she looked for the silver lining. It was probably for the best that he wasn’t ready yet. Holding off gave her more time to process everything. The problem was, it also gave her time to wonder just exactly what it was that Cat Noir was waiting for.

“Maybe he wants to make the reveal special, Marinette!” Tikki buzzed. 

“Yeah… maybe,” Marinette sat down at her desk. She knew once they came clean to each other there would be no going back. She sighed as she looked at all the pictures of Adrien around her room. She began to smile as a fun idea came to her. Gently she took one of the pictures off the wall and grabbing a black marker, began drawing a little mask and cat ears on Adrien’s recent perfume ad. When she was done, she held out the photo and giggled to herself.

“That’s very good, Marinette!” Tikki smiled, nuzzling into her.

Marinette held the photo close to her and felt her cheeks flush. She closed her eyes and let the warm feeling of love wash over her. Her crush, her obsession, _Adrien_ , was also her partner in crime, her loyal comrade. But… he hadn’t elaborated on what Marinette meant to him. She wanted to make sure that Adrien not only loved her as Ladybug, but that he also loved the normal parts of her… who she was as Marinette.

Today at school she resolved that she was going to be herself around him. There would be no tripping over herself or becoming too bashful and flustered to speak. At school, she would be confident. She could do this! At school, she would be…. _**LATE**_! She caught a glimpse of the clock and stood up at once, knocking over a few items on her desk.

“I wanted to be early today, too!”

“It’s ok, Marinette,” Tikki assured her. “Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette opened up her purse and Tikki dove in. then with another hurried look at the clock, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Exuding a large amount of energy, Marinette pushed open her classroom door and panting, took several big deep breaths.

“Thanks for joining us, Marinette. Please take your seat.” The teacher said sternly.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Marinette replied softly. She lowered her head and climbed up the stairs, taking her seat next to Alya.

“Hey,” Alya whispered next to her, “what happened to you yesterday? You and Adrien totally ditched Nino and me at the grocery store.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. How could she have been so oblivious? Easy. _She was Marinette_. “Uh, yeah… sorry, Alya.” She started wracking her brain for a good excuse when Adrien turned around. Suddenly, Marinette’s mind went blank. She looked into those familiar, deep, bright green eyes.

“Hey Marinette, Can I… talk to you after class?”

Marinette’s mouth fell open. She was still staring into his eyes, getting lost in them. Meanwhile, Adrien was speaking to her like it was the most normal thing in the world. She had to get a grip, she remembered her plan of not being flustered. She had to say something cool and normal. “Not if I talk to you first!”  

“Ok, sounds good!” Adrien laughed and turned back around.

At once she threw her head in her hands as Alya nudged her. “Smooth, girl. Very smooth.”

Marinette groaned. It was so easy to talk to Cat Noir and he and Adrien were the same person! Maybe that was the answer. Maybe she just needed to talk to Adrien like he was Cat Noir. _Oh, no_. A fresh wave of panic washed over her. She had been calling Adrien, Kitty! And he purred back at her!

Her cheeks were becoming far too warm for comfort. She wasn’t sure if she was in a dream or a nightmare. Quickly, she raised her hand. “Can I use the bathroom?!”

The teacher rolled her eyes. “If you must, Marinette. But please, if you’re going to be late. Use the restroom before you get to class.”

Marinette nodded apologetically and then as fast as she had run to class, she ran out of it. When she got to the bathroom, she threw herself into a stall and locked the door. Tikki flew out of her purse.

“What’s wrong, Marinette?”

“I’m too nervous, Tikki. I thought I’d be better with this, but no matter how many mental pep talks I give myself, I can’t seem to stop freaking out! I don’t know what to do.” She put her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

“I think I might know why, Marinette.”

“You… you do?” she turned her head to face the floating kwami.

“You’re freaking out because you’re afraid that Adrien won’t like Ladybug anymore once he finds out that it’s you. You’re worried he won’t like you for _you_ because you’re worried that you’re not good enough as Marinette.”

Marinette nodded into the door. “That sounds right.”

“Marinette, the thing you need to know is that the miraculous only gives you superpowers. It doesn’t give you confidence or the ability to be a good leader with a kind heart. All of that you have to bring to it. **You** are what makes Ladybug so special. There was always a superhero inside of you, Marinette.”

She picked her head up, “You really think so?” 

“I know so, Marinette! And even being shy and clumsy, Adrien has considered you one of his closest friends. Someone he might not want to be _just_ friends with.  If you ask me, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He’s befriended your shyness and fallen in love with your courage. That’s very special Marinette. No matter what happens between the two of you, you have had a profound effect on his life and that is something no one can deny – **_not even you_**!”

Marinette felt emotional. She wiped her eyes and nodded. “Thank you, Tikki. I really needed to hear that. I am so grateful to have you here with me through this.”

“Any time!” Tikki nuzzled into her affectionately.

As Marinette opened her mouth to say something else, she felt the building shake. She opened the stall and the floor shook violently. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off and she could hear people running and someone shouting very loudly. 

“ALL YOU STUDENTS WILL PAY!” 

“No rest for superheroes!” Tikki giggled. “You ready?”

“Let’s do this. Tikki, spots on!”

As she transformed into Ladybug, Marinette smiled to herself for she now truly believed that everything was going to work out.

Opening the door, she ran out into the gym and out of the school. She looked both ways for her classmates but didn’t see any familiar faces. She looked up the side of the building and saw Alya waving her hands out the window.

“Ladybug, we’re trapped in here!”

Oh no. Her heart sank. If Adrien was also stuck in there then so was Cat Noir. “I’m on my way!”

She put her game face on and ran back into the building. Through the gym, she found the staircase and looked up to find a man pounding on her classroom door.

“DETENTION FOR EVERYONE!” The man yelled.

She looked at him sideways. _Was that their Principal?_

Sensing her presence, he turned around and pointed ferociously at her. “Give me your miraculous so these kids can stay in detention forever!”

“Never!” she yelled, throwing her yo-yo to the opposite staircase, she moved out of his view. She needed a diversion, she needed-

“Woah. Detention forever? That is definitely not the cat’s meow.”

Ladybug turned her head so fast she almost fell over. “Cat Noir?” she stumbled back as she saw him leap and land next to her. She looked back and forth between him and the locked door their akumatized principal was standing in front of. “But, how…”

“Why do you look so surprised to see me, M’lady? In case you forgot, this is kind of our thing.” He smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Please, Cat Noir,” she returned his smirk, “I couldn’t forget if I tried.” She looked back at the door.  Was… she wrong? She felt a pit grow in her stomach.

“Ladybug, watch out!” Just then, their principal charged at the stairs and Cat Noir had managed to save them both by throwing his stick, knocking him off balance.

“Always saving me, Cat Noir,” Ladybug shook her head. it didn’t matter who he _secretly_ was. She knew who he _really_ was and that was someone who she trusted with her life. She smiled wide, feeling more confident than she had in the last 24 hours. “Have I told you lately that you’re the best?” 

“By all means, please tell me.”

She laughed. They were back. No _, she_ was back.

“So, what’s the plan, M’lady?”

“I’m thinking we switch things up this morning.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Ladybug pointed at the locked classroom. “I’ll distract him, while you free our friends- _uh_ , the students.”

Cat Noir threw her a grin. “You sure, Bugaboo? Distracting people is kind of my specialty.”

She laughed. “You have no idea, Kitty.”

“Well then, looks like it’s the cat’s time to shine! You can count on me, M’lady.” he extended his stick and jumped up to the classroom. 

“ _I know,”_ she whispered to herself.

Turning her attention to the principal, she spotted a manilla folder in his hands. That had to be it. She called out for her Lucky Charm, and a small ring dropped into her hands. Feeling confused, she scanned the room for clues. It was time to get to work.


	4. No Matter What

Cat Noir successfully used his cataclysm on the classroom door, and one by one lowered all of the students out of the window so that they wouldn’t have to run past the fighting happening in the gym.

After everyone was marked safe, he ran back inside to look for Marinette. It was a gut instinct that told him to run after her when she left class. She just didn’t look well. Her face had been beet red and she looked like she was going to vomit. He had only just reached the girl’s bathroom when their Principal came storming through the hall.  

He knew Ladybug was fighting and soon he would be back at her side, but Marinette was too special to him. He had to find her.

As he rounded the corner towards the girl bathroom, he stopped a bit awkwardly outside of it and knocked. “Is anybody in here?” he yelled. When no response came, he slowly opened the door but found the room completely empty. 

He looked down at his hand. He had used the cataclysm early and was already a paw light down. “Claws in!” he yelled, and his kwami Plagg circled in front of him.

“Is it over?” Plagg asked, clutching his stomach, “I didn’t think we won yet.”

“We didn’t,” a now normal-looking Adrien answered. “Here’s some cheese, let me know when you’re ready to go again.”

Plagg flew towards the very small piece of cheese that Adrien had pulled out of his pocket. He thought about complaining, but Adrien looked a little too worried.

“What’s wrong, Adrien?”

“I can’t find Marinette,” Adrien sighed. “I really hope she’s ok.”

“You really like this girl, don’t you?”

Adrien paused to lean against one of the sinks. “It’s… complicated. When I’m with Ladybug, all I want to be with is Ladybug, but when I’m with Marinette, I feel like I want to be with her too. I know you can’t like two different people. It’s been messing with my head for a while now.”

“Ok, first of all, you can definitely like two people,” Plagg answered in between bites. “Second of all, what were you going to tell Marinette after class then?” 

“I was going to…” Adrien paused to look in the mirror. A slight blush was creeping across his face. “I was going to maybe see if she wanted to go to the movies with me.”

Plagg’s eyes widened. “So, you’re choosing her?”

“Well, kind of.” He scratched his head. “I think spending more time with Marinette will help me really figure out my heart. Plus,” Adrien smiled, “she’s so kind and fun, I know we’d have a good time.”

“Ok, then,” Plagg replied, swallowing the last bite.

“So, I need to find her. I need to make sure she’s ok.”

“She is ok!” Plagg rolled his eyes, “she’s busy fi-uh,” he paused. Adrien was blinking at him. “I mean she probably ran away, let’s transform!”

“She fi…” he narrowed his eyes, “fi-what?” 

 “I was going to say fighting, but that’s just silly! Because she should leave that to you!” Plagg laughed nervously, “let’s go, Cat Noir time!”

Adrien stared at him. Plagg was never this hyped to transform and he really hadn’t given him that much cheese. Something was up… but it could wait. “Claws out!” he yelled, and at once Plagg swirled around him and he turned back into Cat Noir.

Running through the gym, he stopped short when he saw their Principal in his normal form. Ladybug had changed the akuma back to normal and was waving it goodbye.

“You missed the bye-bye,” she laughed, “I liked it when we said it together yesterday.”

“Sorry, M’lady,” Cat Noir bowed. “I had to change back using my power so early. Didn’t think you’d finish this so quick!”

“I feel like myself today, Cat Noir,” Ladybug spoke confidently, with a much bigger smile on her face. “But, speaking of changing back…”

Cat Noir gulped as Ladybug jumped off the stairs to join him on the gym floor.

“I know I said I want us to reveal who we are to each other, but that wasn’t fair. I would like you to know who I am, but if you’re not ready to show me who you are, then that’s more than ok. You should take all the time you need, and if in the end, it makes you too uncomfortable, then don’t worry about it.” 

Cat Noir shook his head in awe. Ladybug was truly amazing. Getting over her was going to be difficult, but considering he had started falling for someone else, that didn’t mean that it would be impossible. “You’re a great friend, Ladybug, but…” he smirked, “a reveal is coming your way soon. I hope you’re ready!”

She laughed. “I will be, Kitty! Until next time.” With that, she copied him and bowed and then ran out through the school doors.


	5. Movies?

Marinette pushed through the school’s double doors and ran outside. She anxiously looked left and right, counting all of her classmates to make sure that they were all there. She paused as her eyes immediately found Alya, Nino, and… the blonde hair and piercing green eyes of Adrien Agreste.

_**Wait a second.** _

She had left before Cat Noir. There was just no way he could’ve changed back and beat her outside... was there? He would’ve had to come through the school’s double doors... she would’ve seen him! Well, unless he went around the school building… but that would’ve taken way longer. Everything was just starting to add up. All the similarities were there and _he had her charm_! So how in the world could he have-

“Marinette!” Alya shouted, waving her hands in the air. “Oh my god, girl. Are you ok?!”

Marinette was still standing still, but she smiled and waved back as she watched Alya, Nino, and Adrien run over to her. She hugged Alya and then turned her gaze back towards Adrien. She was pretty sure she heard Nino start to say something, but she couldn’t focus on him. She was too busy scanning Adrien’s face for clues. He didn’t appear out of breath or anything. He seemed normal. Normal and… _perfect_.

“Hello – Earth to Marinette!”

“Uh, what?” frantically she looked back at Alya who was rolling her eyes.

“It’s no big deal,” Nino laughed. “I was just saying that Cat Noir saved us! It was epic Marinette. We all escaped through the school’s window.” 

“Wow,” Marinette smiled, feigning surprise. She looked back towards Adrien who was suspiciously looking away from them. “Did he save you too?” she asked, pulling his attention back into the conversation.

“Oh, uh…” Adrien began rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up towards the sky, she wondered if he was searching his brain for a plausible excuse, something Marinette was forced to do often. She narrowed her eyes as he began to speak. “I actually had to go to the bathroom too so I missed most of the action.”

“Of course, you did!” Marinette let out a big laugh, causing everyone to stare at her dumbfounded. Catching herself, she began waving her hands back and forth. “Ah, no! I meant that’s awful that he couldn’t save you!” She brought both hands to her face. _How was it possible that she was still making a fool of herself_?

Alya gave her a very sympathetic look. “You sure you’re ok, girl?” 

“Yeah,” Marinette answered, “I am. I’m just… frazzled I guess.”

“Akumas will do that to you!” Nino laughed, everyone nodded in agreement.

And then Adrien took a step forward and Marinette once again found her eyes drawn to the gorgeous blonde. She felt utterly transfixed by his every movement. “Hey, Marinette…” he started, “I know I asked to talk later, but… would you want to talk now?”

Nino and Alya began giggling to themselves and started walking away. Alya mouthed “ _be cool, you got this_!” before leaving her and Adrien alone.

When their friends were out of earshot, Marinette tried her best to maintain eye contact with Adrien. But when her eyes caught his, she noticed something. Adrien was... _nervous_ and he actually seemed more nervous than her.

“I know this might sound weird…” he began.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Marinette’s head that she hadn’t thought before. What if Adrien _knew_ that it was her behind the mask. She had figured out that he was Cat Noir, what if he had also figured out that she was Ladybug? She gulped, feeling her heart rate rise. 

“Is there any chance…”

Oh no. _Here it was_. She was finally going to find out what Adrien thought. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the worst. If he was disappointed, she could deal with it. if he didn’t love her as Marinette, she’d find a way to overcome it. They could at least still be friends, right? Unless he didn’t want to. _Wait-_ she hadn’t considered that possibility. The possibility that he might not even want to talk to her again. 

“…you’d want to go to the movies with me?”

Marinette’s mouth fell open. “The… the movies?”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled. “Would you want to go with me?”

She blinked at him, feeling completely confused, unable to process his words as if he was speaking Chinese. “To see… a movie?”

“Well, yeah,” he laughed. “That’s the point, isn’t it?” 

“Ri-right,” she nodded, embarrassed. “Of course, I would. With Nino and Alya?” she looked over her shoulder to see Alya showing Nino some videos on her phone.

“Well, actually…” Adrien started rubbing the back of his neck again. And suddenly, Marinette realized what was happening. His words had finally made their way to her brain. Adrien… he was asking her out and she had unknowingly just turned it into a group thing. Her heart sank. “…yeah, that sounds good.” Adrien smiled. “The four of us. Tomorrow afternoon?”

 She felt a whole slew of emotions, but she returned his smile, “tomorrow afternoon sounds great.”

“Awesome,” He answered. “I’ll see you then.” With that, Adrien waved to her and walked away.

Marinette watched him leave. She knew she should feel bad for misreading him, for being too in her head that she had completely spaced out, but... she felt giddy. She had messed up, sure, but… Adrien had asked her out. Her biggest fear had been squashed. Adrien liked her and he liked her as Marinette. _Her silly kitty_. Her partner in crime. This felt suddenly easier. Maybe Tikki was right after all, this was going to be good.

She looked down, about to open her purse and consult her kwami, when Alya appeared next to her.

“Well?” Alya asked, nudging her.

Marinette was still blushing as she turned towards her best friend about to say the words she never thought she’d be lucky enough to say out loud. “Adrien just asked me out.”

 “WHAT?!” Alya’s eyes widened as her face contorted in a way Marinette had never seen before. It was as if she had just told her that pigs could fly and ghosts were real. Marinette giggled. The sight was way funnier than she had expected. “This is HUGE!” Alya threw her hands up in the air. “I always knew this time would come, Marinette! You did it, girl! You’re going out with Adrien!”

“Hang on, don’t celebrate just yet...”

 Before Alya could say anything else, Nino called out over to them. “Hey, babe! Movies tomorrow! You, me, Adrien and Marinette, you down?”

Alya slapped her forehead.  “You didn’t...”

“It was an accident! I didn’t realize what was happening!" Marinette laughed, "But hey, with you guys there I’m sure I won’t be a total spazz.” 

Alya smiled in the way only friends who knew you could. “If you say so, girl.”

Marinette nodded. She was pretty sure she could do this on her own, especially if Adrien really was Cat Noir (which she was 99% sure he still was).  However, having Nino and Alya there definitely made her feel more confident in that. Marinette was totally herself around Alya and Nino so their presence was sure to relax her and make her feel more at ease. Sure she wouldn’t have the one on one time with Adrien, but he had wanted it and _just knowing that_ , was enough. _Adrien liked her_ and that made her truly, indescribably happy.

Yeah, this was going to be good! Really, really good.


	6. Don't Forget The Cheese

“This is going to be terrible,” Adrien said, dropping his school bag on the floor of his room.

“You’re going out with her!” Plagg answered, feigning annoyance. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but… she didn’t really seem into it.” Adrien sighed as he looked out the window. “I thought maybe she liked me but asking if Nino and Alya could come makes me not so sure.” He moved away from the window and then plopped down, face first onto his bed. “Maybe she really is just a fan of mine.”

Plagg rolled his eyes so far back in his kwami skull that he almost went blind. “Whatever you say, Romeo. Just be sure to pack extra cheese tomorrow.” 

Adrien moved his head to look at the floating blob. ”Why? So I can smell extra great tomorrow?”

“Well…” Plagg thought on that. “I was going to say because movies are super long and I’ll need a snack, but you bring up a good point…”

“Which is?”

“Well, if she doesn’t like you, then there’s no harm in smelling like stinky cheese!”

Adrien picked up the closest pillow and threw it at him.

 “Hey, watch it!” Plagg yelled.

Suddenly an idea came to him and Adrien sat up on his bed. “Actually, Plagg… if there’s an akuma attack tomorrow then it probably is best that Marinette has other people around. That way she’s not by herself if I have to rush off and help Ladybug.”

_Ladybug_. Adrien buried his head in his hands. She had asked him to reveal himself… _right_  when he was so close to getting over her. Ladybug had been clear. She liked somebody else. So, Adrien had tried to do the same, and he _thought_ he succeeded. He found in his friend Marinette someone who was kind and strong and who always championed other people’s happiness. She embodied the very things that first drew him to Ladybug in the first place.

But if she didn’t like him, then was moving on even worth it? Maybe Ladybug finally wanting to know his identity meant that she had changed her mind about them. She had seemed a bit more flirty lately. Maybe he had finally worked his way into her heart. Which would be great and all except, he had real feelings for Marinette now. _What was happening?_ Did he just like people who didn’t like him back?

“Adrien?” Plagg flew into his line of vision. “Is that a no on the cheese, then?”

This time Adrien rolled his eyes, but he threw the kwami an endearing smile and stood up,  looking to the mini-fridge in his room that housed all of the cheese Plagg ate. He got up and started walking towards it, wondering all the while if it was worth getting his kwami’s opinion on this.

Deciding it couldn't hurt, he turned to face him. “Plagg. Do you think I should reveal myself to Ladybug?”

“Uh,” Plagg froze, looking thrown off by the question, “That’s really your decision, Adrien... I know Tikki was never a fan of you two knowing.”

“Tikki?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. The name sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“Yeah, that’s Ladybug’s kwami. Between the two of us, she’s the more careful one. If you can believe that…”

“Yeah, I can believe that,” Adrien answered, throwing his friend a look. “But if her kwami doesn’t like the idea then why would she want to?”

“Well, we’re really not supposed to interfere in your personal affairs. If Ladybug wants to... then maybe Tikki’s finally come around. Maybe she thinks it’s a good idea.”

Adrien paused. “Do you?”

 “If you want to,“ Plagg shrugged. “You spend so much time together any way that maybe you should know. Really, it makes no difference to me. I just want you to be happy.”

Adrien nodded. He stared out into in his room, his eyes falling to his computer where he had spent so many nights trying to research who the girl was behind the mask. He let Plagg's words sink in. Would knowing who she was make him happier?  

“I thought you wanted to know her identity, Adrien. Isn’t this good news?”

“It is, it’s just…” Adrien sighed. He couldn’t really place his feelings on this. “I think if I know who she is then I’m going to want to spend more time with her… as myself.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.” he let the last few words hang in the air. “Sometimes I feel like there’s a spotlight on me. If she likes her identity being a secret then she probably wouldn’t like having a friend who attracts screaming fans and a whole lot of other attention.”

Memories of the last time he tried to go to the movies came to mind. Marinette had been so great – helping him doge fans and not making him feel weird or uncomfortable about it. He remembered sitting next to her dressed in silly disguises. It was a pretty hectic experience that got crashed by his akumatized bodyguard, but being with her had been really fun. So fun that the akuma victim was almost an afterthought. 

He wondered if there was any way Ladybug would be as cool with him being Adrien as Marinette was.

“These sound like excuses, Adrien.”

He shook his head. “It’s a real concern I have, Plagg.”

Plagg swirled up in front of him. “I think you’re just afraid the real Ladybug won’t like you, but she already does.”

“What?” Adrien looked confused.

“Well you two are partners. Don’t you already consider her a friend?”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t you trust her?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Do you feel like she’d ever do anything to betray that trust?”

Adrien shook his head again. He knew where Plagg was going with this, and he was right. “No,” he answered softly.

“So, why would being in normal clothes change any of that?”

“It wouldn’t.” As Adrien answered, he felt the strength inside him grow. He knew Ladybug and he knew her well. Even though her true identity was a secret, he knew that she was kind and thoughtful and brave and definitely wasn’t the type of person to think any less of someone based on their circumstances.

He would never do anything to harm her or make her feel uncomfortable and he knew those feelings were reciprocated. Ladybug had even reminded him of that earlier today. No matter who she was, she would never be cruel to him. He was sure of that. Whoever Ladybug was, he had nothing to fear, for she was way more than his partner, she was one of his most trusted friends.

Plagg smiled wide. “You’re looking better already!”

Adrien walked towards his window and looked out at the blue sky. It was truly a beautiful day and tomorrow was sure to be even more beautiful. _He finally felt ready_ , truly ready, for the reveal. “I don’t know why I’ve been so worried, Plagg. You’re right, these are excuses. Ladybug is one of the strongest people I know. if she can handle saving Paris every night then she can definitely handle some screaming fans.”

Plagg’s next smile was rather mischievous. He flew up next to him and looked outward.  “Who knows Adrien... maybe she’s even one of them!”

At that, Adrien had to laugh.  “I may be lucky, Plagg, but no one’s _that_ lucky.”


	7. Here Goes Nothing

Marinette took several deep breaths in and out as she paced around her room. She was about to leave for her double date with Adrien and she could still hardly believe it. She had been looking forward to this moment for so long and _it was actually happening_. 

She thought about how long Chat Noir must have been waiting to go on a date with Ladybug and the thought made her a little nervous. Adrien had liked her which either meant he had given up hope on dating Ladybug, or... he had liked Marinette _more,_ which was the craziest thing she could think of. 

This inner turmoil was something she knew all too well and she didn’t want it for Adrien. Chat Noir had said a reveal was coming her way. Could she wait for it or did she now have an obligation to tell him? She continued pacing back and forth until she spotted the picture of Adrien that she had drawn cat ears on. Marinette walked over to take a closer look.

“I wonder if I’ll be able to get out of my own head long enough to notice the similarities.”

“What do you mean, Marinette?” Tikki asked, floating over to her.

“Well, Chat Noir is always so silly with his puns and his quick whit. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Adrien make a pun in class. And I think that’s because whenever we talk, I usually get flustered and am too busy thinking of the next thing to say that sometimes I completely miss what he’s said in the first place.” Marinette sighed as she looked down. “Adrien deserves better than that. Today I’m going to try to be attentive. I’m going to try to listen without worrying about whether or not I’m going to mess up my next words.”

“That’s good Marinette, but I don’t think you should feel bad.”

“I can’t help it, Tikki. There must have been so many signs that I missed. Maybe if I had the courage to ask him out, if I hadn’t been such a total spaz, maybe this would’ve been easier.”

“Sometimes it’s all about timing. And you did something right, Marinette, or else he wouldn’t have asked you out!”

Marinette blushed. She felt the familiar rush of love swell inside her. She wanted desperately to lean into the feeling and to let this happiness wash over her, but she still had so many things buzzing around in her mind.

“I guess part of still doesn’t believe it’s real. I mean, I had Adrien’s whole schedule memorized! I keep replaying so many situations in my mind trying to make sense of it all. Aside from somehow beating me outside yesterday, I swear Chat Noir has saved Adrien before!”

Tikki raised an eyebrow at her. ”Like how Ladybug has saved Marinette?”

Marinette put her hands over her head. That was a good point. She had gone to great lengths to ‘save Marinette’ and keep their identity secret. It’d be silly to think Adrien hadn’t been doing the same thing.

“But what about the compliments and flattery? I don’t think I’ve ever heard Adrien openly flirt with anyone!”

Tikki tolled her eyes. “He could say the same thing about you, Marinette! Maybe you two just bring out that side of each other.”

That was another good point. Marinette nodded, trying to think of another question, but she was running out of them. She opened her mouth to say something else but Tikki flew right up in her face. 

“You’re going to be late, Marinette!”

Marinette looked at the clock and gasped. She quickly grabbed her bag and Tikki flew right in. She heard her cell phone buzzing as she ran down all the flights of stairs in her house. She could not be late for this of all things!

When she could no longer ignore the buzzing, Marinette answered. Still running through the streets she tried her best to make out the person on the other end through the busy noises of the wind and people going about their day around her. 

“Marinette, it’s Alya... are you... _running_?”

“Ye-yes!” Marinette answered breathlessly. “I’m almost to the train station! Two more blocks and I should see it!”

Alya’s voice was cutting in and out. Marinette rounded another corner.

“Only one more block, I can see it now!”

“Marinette! Can you stop for a second?”

Confused, Marinette slowed her pace. 

“Don’t hate me, ok girl?”

“What? Why would I hate you?”

“Well,” Alya paused as Marinette continued walking. She could now see the entrance to the train subway and a lot of people scurrying in and out. “Me and Nino aren’t coming.”

“WHAT!” People stared as Marinette stood frozen on the sidewalk. “What do you mean you’re not coming?”

“Adrien asked **YOU** out, girl! You should enjoy this one on one time with him!”

“One... on one,” Marinette gulped, echoing the words back to her.

“Nino is on the phone with him now. Maybe was can all meet later for some ice cream?”

Marinette looked up and sure enough, through the crowd of bustling people, was one boy in particular with a head of golden blonde hair, talking on his cell phone, leaning against the railing. “S-sure.”

“Great! Good luck, girl! I can’t wait to hear all the details! _Enjoy your date_!” 

With that, Alya hung up and Marinette lowered the phone to her side. She watched almost in slow motion as Adrien turned around and looked over in her direction. He had one hand on his phone and the other behind his head.

Slowly he too lowered his phone and when her eyes met his, she knew they were thinking the same thing. It was just the two of them now. This was officially a real date.


	8. You, Me, and The Akuma

Marinette made the first move. She waved and then looking both ways, crossed the street, shortening the remaining distance between them. A movie date with Adrien. This was her dream and _she was determined to live it._

In the coolest voice she could muster up she smiled and yelled, “I guess it’s just you and me!” 

Adrien was dressed as he normally was, but he had an ever-present look of concern on his face that she could make out as she got closer. “Yeah, I’m sorry,” he answered shyly. “Nino just told me. I hope that’s ok.”

Marinette shook her head. That was the _last_ thing she wanted him to worry about. “It’s more than ok, Adrien.” She took a deep breath in as Adrien's face began to lighten up. “Actually, I’ve..." she looked up to see his beautiful face waiting patiently for her to finish her sentence. She could do this. She could definitely do this! "I've been wanting to go out with you for a while."

She lowered her head, smiling sheepishly, almost afraid to see his reaction. She was sure her cheeks were bright red but she felt so incredibly proud that it didn’t matter. _She had finally done it_. They might not have been the perfect words but she had hopefully conveyed to him that she wanted this. She wanted this date.

“You have?”

Marinette looked up to see a face full of surprise and green eyes that glimmered with a familiar spark of hope. She nodded her head, smiling wider

“Thanks, Marinette,” Adrien looked instantly relieved, _but that wasn't all_. He also looked bashful and happy and it had been all because of her. “I’m really looking forward to this too.”

She giggled, feeling on cloud nine. She remembered all the promises she made herself to be attentive, to listen, and to get out of her own head. “Shall we go then?”

“Definitely,” Adrien replied. ”lead the way!”

For a moment, Marinette didn’t move. She was half expecting him to bow or add a ‘m’lady’ at the end. She quickly shook her head and walked down the platform, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

As luck would have it, a train pulled up right as they reached the bottom of the stairs and they quickly hopped on. Marinette tried to make sure she wasn’t staring too much but she just couldn’t help eyeball all the similarities between Cat Noir and Adrien. _They were even the same height._

She wondered how many times she had grabbed Cat Noir’s hand. How many times had they rolled on the ground on top of each other? They had been tied up together, in the closest of spaces and in the trickiest of situations, and here they were, standing not even an arm's length distance apart and she felt closer to him than she ever had before. 

Adrien smiled at her and she smiled back. He asked her about her day and they made small talk. She didn’t stumble over her words. She felt the conversation flow. _She felt good_. She felt like herself. Talking to Adrien now was so comfortable. Probably because the more he talked and the more she listened, the more she could hear Cat in his voice, _in his mannerisms_ and she loved every minute of it. 

She had always dreamed of going on a date with Adrien, but truth be told, she **had** gone on _many_ dates with him. Night after night they had patrolled the city together. They had laughed and gone on the craziest adventures with one another. She just hadn’t known. Hadn’t known that all the fun she was having at night had always been available to her had she just opened her eyes a little wider. “ _Cat Noir_ ,” she whispered.

“What was that?” Adrien looked at her sideways.

“Oh, uh-sorry!” Marinette shook her head profusely. “I was just thinking.”

“Oh?” Adrien smiled. “Care to share?”

“Well,” Marinette giggled. “I was just thinking about how different this train ride is than the last one we took together.”

“I was just thinking of that yesterday!" Adrien laughed. "Good thing I haven’t had any new ads or modeling gigs lately or we would’ve needed my bodyguard to drive us.”

“I wouldn’t have minded, as long as you didn’t.”

Adrien stared at her for a few beats and Marinette wished more than anything that she could read his mind. She thought of the life he had and how something so simple as going to the movies could be turned into a big production

“It must be hard,” she said after a while, “dealing with all that fame. I give you so much credit, Adrien.”

“It’s not always bad,” he answered, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “But it can get pretty lonely hiding away from everyone.” 

Marinette could feel her heart bursting. Him, feel alone? Not on her watch. “Adrien, if you _ever_ feel like that, please know that you can call me. And any time, _I mean it_. No one should ever have to feel that way.”

Adrien laughed again and then gave her the most incredible smile she had ever seen. “You’re amazing, Marinette. But don’t make promises you can’t keep. I might end up taking you up on them.”

She tried to turn away her blushing faces. _There he was_. Cat Noir, in regular clothes. “I’d be hurt if you didn’t.” 

The train stopped and they got off at the next stop. Completely engrossed in conversation, she had almost forgotten they had a movie to see until they walked up to the movie theater building. Marinette could feel herself becoming a bit bummed. She had so much fun talking to him that she didn’t want it to stop. The more Adrien opened up and laughed, the more Cat Noir she saw inside him. And when he teased her, it gave her all the confidence she needed to be the confident and assertive self she was when she was Ladybug.

Just by being himself, Adrien was bringing out the best in her. He was a real-life superhero, costume or not, and he was making her believe that she was too.

Adrien held open the Theater door and bowed. “After you,” he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Marinette giggled, and walked inside.

Adrien bought the tickets, causing Marinette to feel incredibly bashful. He shrugged and she went along with it. Neither one mentioning it. The awkwardness faded the moment Marinette laid eyes on the concessions.

“Ok, big decision,” she said facing him. “Popcorn or candy?”

“Ah, hmm...” Adrien looked deep in thought as he surveyed all the options in front of them. “Honestly?” he laughed. “I have no idea. I’m not really allowed to eat this stuff.”

Marinette's face fell. “I’m so sorry!” She shook her head apologetically. “I didn’t realize!” Of course, he couldn’t eat this stuff. He was a model for goodness sake! _How could she not think of that?_

“So...” Adrien smiled wide, a look of mischief danced in his eyes and if Marinette had any remaining doubt that this was Cat Noir, it vanished in that instant. “Let’s get both!”

She laughed with glee, feeling her heart swell three sizes if it was at all possible. “Sounds good, kitty.”

And then she froze, covering her mouth, wishing to take it back.

“Wha-what did you just call me?” Adrien stood dumbfounded. So many emotions looked like they were crossing his mind at once.

Marinette blanked. She couldn't think of anything to do. She tried to speak but no words came out. She started shaking her head nervously as Adrien took a step back. He looked skeptical and confused, and like she had just broken a promise right in front of him.

And at that very moment, as if things couldn’t get any more awkward, the building doors shot open and an angry looking woman with popcorn bags for hands burst into the theater lobby. 

“FIRE ME? NO ONE WILL EVER FIRE ME AGAIN!”

Theatergoers started screaming and running away as Marinette and Adrien both turned to face the new threat that had just interrupted them.


	9. Could It Really Be?

Adrien panicked. They were now facing what was possibly the worst-timed akumatized victim he had ever encountered. _What was with him and going to the movies?_ To make matters worse, he was having trouble looking at Marinette. There was no mistaking it. She had called him a name that only one person had ever called him. She had called him... **kitty** _._

He swallowed hard. What did this mean? He tried to look at her but her face had changed. No longer was she standing nervous and uncertain. She was now in defensive mode, hurrying people out of the theater and through a back door. She was acting just like... _no_. This couldn’t be real. Maybe he had misunderstood. _But the look on her face!_ No… there _had_ to be an explanation, and right now there was an akuma at large. He had to find a place to change so that he could deal with this and quickly.

“Everyone get out of the way!” Adrien yelled as popcorn began shooting out of the victim’s hands, turning moviegoers into concession items. Luckily, it looked like Marinette had managed to get most of the people out of the theater. She slammed the door shut and started running back towards him. “Marinette, go with them!” he shouted. “I can hold her off until Cat Noir and Ladybug get here.”

But Marinette didn’t move. Instead, she looked up at him with apologetic eyes and shook her head. “Adrien...” she said softly, looking utterly defeated, “they’re already here.”

His eyes widened as he looked at her. “Wh-what?”

“FACE MY POPCORN CANNON OF DOOM!" 

“Adrien, watch out!”

The next thing he knew, Marinette was on top of him, heroically pushing them out of the way. She led him behind one of the concessions stands as her hand clutched the purse on her side.

“It’s... it’s not possible,” Adrien sat up, completely in awe of the way she sprang into action. The way Marinette had saved everyone around them. He looked at her, _really looked at her_ , trying to take everything in. Marinette stood up and, for a moment, her cool blue eyes hung on his as if they were trying desperately to tell him something. She must’ve decided against it though because she turned her attention back towards the lobby.

“I’ll lead her out of here,” she said.

“Wait!” Adrien made a move to go after her, to stop her, but she was too fast. As he watched her go, for some inexplicable reason, he knew she was going be okay. But that didn’t make any sense because the only people who dealt with akumas were him and...

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!” He heard Marinette yell.

The alumatized victim did not like that one bit. “It’s Mrs. Movie to you!” She shouted and soon all of the yells were muffled. Adrien could no longer hear them. He peaked out over the counter, but Marinette must’ve led Mrs. Movie towards another exit because the lobby was now completely empty. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Marinette was so brave, so confident. So much like... he paused.

Her words replayed in his head. _... they’re already here._ Adrien gulped. He could feel his heart rate climbing. The bluebell hair, the bright blue eyes, the way the word _kitty_ fell off her lips. **_Could it really be?_**

 _They’re already here._ He was Cat Noir and he _was_ here, and the only other person with him… was… Marinette.

Adrien walked out from behind the concession stand. He closed his eyes. Taking a big deep breath in. He raised his fist into the air, and in nervous excitement yelled, “Plagg, Claws out!”

In a flash, he transformed into Cat Noir and exited the building. He leapt on top of the movie theater’s roof and scanned the nearby area for the action. Finally, he saw in the middle of the street, Ladybug swinging her yo-yo around Mrs. Movie’s popcorn legs. He took one last deep breath in and then leapt into action, landing right at Ladybug’s side just in the nick of time to shield her from another popcorn blast.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug braced herself for impact, but to her surprise and extreme relief, it had been deflected. It was Cat Noir. He had shown up and saved them, even after that craziness in the lobby. _He had saved them_. Maybe she could breathe a little bit easier… for now.

Unfortunately, the akumatized victim had managed to squeeze out of the bind that she was currently holding her in.

“GIVE UP AND GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!”

“Never!” Ladybug yelled. She dodged the popcorn blasts left and right keeping an eye out for Cat Noir who was doing the same. She tried to meet his gaze, desperately wondering if he had pieced it together and if so,what the next words out of his mouth were going to be.

Adrien had seemed so stunned that she hadn’t known what to say or do. She shouldn’t have slipped up. She should’ve been more careful. She had had a couple days to process the news of their true identities. Adrien had maybe 10 minutes. If he had truly figured it out, who knew what could be going through his mind right now.

The two of them leapt behind a car for cover as popcorn blasts shot out over their heads.

“I think the akuma must be in one of the popcorn bags,” She said, trying to bring herself back to the task at hand. ”But....” Ladybug paused to peak around the car as more blasts came out overhead.  ”They’re on her hands and legs... I’m not sure which one has the akuma inside.” She looked to Cat Noir, meeting his eyes for the first time. “What... do you think?”

Cat Noir shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He raised his hand and then lowered it. He was clearly thinking hard and given the circumstances who could blame him, but the anticipation was killing her.

“Maybe the right hand,” he said after a while.

There were no quips, no jokes, no m’ladys. A wave of dread began washing over her. She couldn’t lose him, not her partner. She had to say something. “Cat Noir...” she looked into those bright green eyes. “Are you... ok?”

Cat noir nodded. He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder like he had done so many times in the past. “I will be... once I process all this, Ladybug.” 

 _So he had figured it out_. She lowered her eyes to the ground. She couldn’t think about the possibility that none of this would be okay to him. She had to change the subject, to something, anything, to get them back to normal.  “We’ve faced tougher akumas. Do you remember when all of Paris was underwater? Compared to that, This one should be no big deal.” She smiled, hoping it would be enough.

And it was. Cat Noir smiled back. “You mean the time Kim was abducted by a mermaid or when we swam through the sewers?”

She laughed in relief, feeling bits of normalcy return. “Definitely sewer swimming.”

Incoming footsteps alerted them that Mrs. Movie was getting close. It wouldn't be long now before she reached them.

“Do you have a plan for dealing with popcorn hands?” Cat Noir asked, getting his baton ready.

“Not yet, I’m afraid.” Ladybug braced herself. The sounds were getting louder by the second.

“Well when you do,” Cat Noir said. “I’m all ears m’lady.”

And suddenly her mind went blank. Hearing him use her pet name again restored all the doubts that had overtaken her mind and heart. Forgetting the incoming sounds and the crazy circumstance they were both in, she reached both arms out and hugged him.

He seemed startled at first, but then she felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer towards him.

“When this is over,” he said in her ear, “after we beat this thing... because you _know_ we will...”

She felt too emotional to laugh. Honestly, Ladybug hoped tears wouldn’t come to her eyes. Cat Noir pulled away first, the bright smile returning to his face.

“…Meet me on top of the movie theater building.”

She nodded as her heart continued to beat faster. “I’ll be there. I Promise.”

And not a second later, the car they were hiding behind turned into a giant kernel. The loud footsteps had finally reached them and Mrs. Movie stood tall and frightening, pointing her popcorn canons straight ahead.

“SURRENDER YOUR MIRACULOUS!” 

“Come on Ladybug,” Cat Noir winked, “Let’s show Mrs. Movie here who she’s dealing with.”

Ladybug smirked back at him as she stood up. Feeling stronger and more determined than ever, she looked Mrs. Movie straight in the eye. “With pleasure.”

Mrs. Movie fired her canons, but in a synchronized fashion, Ladybug and Cat Noir leaped out of the way deflecting each and every hit back at her. Ladybug had to laugh. Her and Cat Noir’s movements were so spot on that it felt like they were one. She was hyper-aware of his every action and their timing was nothing short of perfect. He even used his cataclysm on the ground in the exact place she was going to tell him to before she could say it. As Mrs. Movie sank into the ground, Ladybug threw up her yo-yo to retrieve her lucky charm and what would you know…. out of the sky dropped a bag of popcorn and a box of candy.

“I did say I wanted both,” Cat Noir laughed.

Ladybug’s face reddened as she held the items in her hands. “I think we got the best 2-for-1 deal of them all, Cat Noir.”

He nodded, a slight blush visible under the mask. “Agreed, M’lady.”


	10. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you all SO much for reading my first Miraculous fanfic! I appreciate all your comments so much - they really kept me going. I’m going to write one more chapter of them at school together now that the secrets out. ;) Thanks again, you beautiful people! This is the nicest fandom ever. Please enjoy this “finale” chapter. It’s a whole lot of cheese & fluff. **
> 
> **Mags out xo**

When the akumatized victim was returned to her normal self and all of the debris and chaos in Paris had disappeared, all that remained was a red spotted heroine and a leather-clad hero… standing right where they had started, but a little higher up… on the roof of the movie theater building, looking out into the universe.

Hawk Moth’s latest victim had been challenging, but it wasn’t a match for the city’s superhero duo. Their minds had always been determined to win, but their hearts had been opened like never before. 

Ladybug felt on top of the world as she stood on the building’s roof. The wind blew through her hair as she looked over at her silly kitty, her partner, her most trusted ally, _and_ the biggest crush she had ever had all wrapped into one.

Cat Noir chuckled and his voice vibrated through the still afternoon air, breaking the quiet silence. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time, Ladybug.”

She smiled. They were standing quite a distance apart on the roof, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they found their way closer to each other, as they often did. “Me too, Cat Noir.”

“As you can imagine... I’ve got some questions.”

She wanted to laugh, but his face seemed rather serious all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. She couldn’t tell by his expression what he was thinking, but she felt a little nervous. Now that they each knew the truth, there was a whole swarm of butterflies inside her stomach and she was doing all she could to make sure she didn’t vomit any of them up.

“You once told me that you didn’t return my feelings,” he started. “You told me there was somebody else.”

Ladybug felt a lump in her throat as her eyes lowered to the floor. That was true – _she had said tha_ t. She nodded slowly, knowing full well that it was time for her confession. It was finally time for Cat Noir to know the truth.

“Who was it? The guy that you liked.”

Taking a quick breath and mustering up all the remaining courage she had left, Ladybug stepped forward. It had been her deepest secret, one that she had tried to confess on multiple occasions but had failed each and every time.  “Adrien.” She answered. “His name... is Adrien Agreste.”

Cat Noir uncrossed his arms and put both hands on his head. He looked like he was in shock. Like he absolutely could not believe it. “All this time?” He asked.

She blushed hard as she heard the sound of a paw light go out, followed by one of her own earring spots. Time was running out. _At best_ , they had maybe three full minutes left. “All this time,” she answered.

Cat Noir took a step forward, keeping his gaze steady. “The thing I wanted to do, before revealing myself… was tell you that I started liking somebody else. I wanted to see if she _maybe_ felt the same way about me, but...” he raised his eyebrow, “our date got interrupted.” 

Ladybug swallowed hard. Her heart was now beating so fast and so loud that she wouldn’t have been surprised if all of Paris could hear it.

Cat Noir took another step forward. “Her name is Marinette and earlier today... she called me _Kitty_.”

Ladybug was certain that if her face hadn’t matched her costume before then it sure did now. Never in a million years did she think that the two of them would ever be having this conversation and now that they were, _now that it was actually happening_ , her heart hung on his every word. Being here with him felt like being seen for the very first time. It was the most vulnerable she had ever felt.

Another flickering light sounded. **Two minutes**.

“... to my knowledge, you’re the only one who calls me that. So, my first question is... how do you think she would’ve reacted if I called her Bugaboo?”

And suddenly, Ladybug laughed, feeling the mood lighten and some of the tension lift. He was putting them both at ease, making the conversation light. _Being heroic_. Being the best of Cat Noir and Adrien Agreste all at once. It was normal that they each had a lot of questions. But this, this one was an easy one. “Well, I think she’d probably laugh... or roll her eyes. Like always.”

They each paused for a few moments, letting the seconds carry on. She smiled at him and felt the warmth of his smile radiate out towards her. This was a happiness she had only dreamed of. The way he was looking at her in this moment was something she never wanted to forget. 

And then he took the final step forward. They were closest now, only about a foot apart. “It really is you, isn’t it?”.

She looked dreamily into his eyes and answered so softly that it was almost a whisper. “Yes.”

 

***

Cat Noir absolutely could not believe it. For once in his life, he felt truly speechless. The excitement had been building within him and electric feelings of joy were now surging through his veins. _For so long_ he had looked forward to this moment, and it was here, and it was _everything_ and more. 

Ladybug’s sparkling smile, the glimmering look of love in her eyes. If someone told him this was all a dream, he might actually believe it. Because if this was real, _truly real_ , then it meant Cat Noir actually was that lucky.

“How, Ladybug? How did you know who I was?”

She smiled at him, that sweet smile that he should’ve recognized. With that dark bluebell hair and those bright blue eyes. _How could he have been so blind?_   They were even the same height!

“The charm,” she answered. “You gave me the exact lucky charm that I had given Adrien.”

 _Of course_. He could’ve kicked himself right then and there. Had he given that charm to anybody else his secret would’ve been safe. But… then he might not be here, having the moment he felt like he waited a lifetime for. “Is that why you wanted to reveal yourself?”

She nodded, bashfully. _God, she was so beautiful_. “I thought it was only fair that you knew. I… I hope you’re not mad.”

He shook his head. “I could never be mad at you, Ladybug. Cat’s honor.”

She giggled, probably to appease him.

“I just can’t believe I didn’t see it.”

“You’re telling me!” Ladybug laughed and the sound filled him with even more joy, which he would’ve thought impossible.  “Yesterday when you beat me outside after our Principal was akumatized, I thought for sure I was going crazy.”

He slapped his forehead. “Is that why you asked if Cat Noir saved me?” She nodded in confirmation, and suddenly everything made sense. All of the pieces were finally coming together... Like how they were never at the same place at the same time, always disappearing right when the action had started. “The roof,” he answered at last, “it’s the fastest route for sure.”

She giggled, “I’ll have to remember that.”

He couldn’t stop looking at her, couldn’t stop smiling. Couldn’t stop replaying all of their adventures and encounters and all of the signs that he'd probably never forgive himself for missing. “Didn’t you save Marinette a bunch of times?”

“No, that was always you.” She answered without missing a beat. “I’m… the one who always got to save Adrien,” she blushed as she spoke, causing him to do the same.

Cat Noir could feel his heart beating out of his chest. She had saved him _so many_ times. He was about to say something else, but then he heard it. Through their soft laughter and cheesy smiles, the last light of her earrings and his ring were about to go out. It was finally time. Cat Noir reached out and took both of Ladybug's hands in his. She nodded letting him know she understood. “Let’s make this official, shall we?”

Ladybug gave his hands a squeeze and then interlaced her fingers in his. “I’m ready.”

“Claws in.”

“Spots off.”

And in a haze of black and red glimmers, their magic dissipated, leaving behind a normally dressed Adrien Agreste holding the hands of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Their kwamis, Tikki and Plagg, each swirled in front of their masters, looking a bit confused, but then giggled to themselves as they realized what was going on.

Adrien smiled bigger than he ever had before as Marinette gleefully swung their hands back and forth.

“Hi, M’lady.”

“Hi, Kitty.”

 _And finally,_ there were no more secrets between them. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette, holding her tight. She squeezed his back, burying her face in his chest. The wind ruffled her hair as he held her close. He could feel their bodies swaying like they were slow dancing on the roof. Slowly Marinette picked her head up so that their faces were mere inches apart. She closed her eyes and he leaned in, kissing her, feeling the smile on her lips match his own.

At last, he had his Ladybug... and it really was the girl of his dreams.  


	11. Epilogue: Forever More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Marinette live a little further from school so that Adrien could drive her in the morning. I thought it'd be a cute addition. Yes, I'm aware she lives next to it! :)

Marinette woke up on Monday morning to see an especially happy looking kwami poking her forehead.

“Wake up, sleepy head!”

Marinette groaned as she attempted to wipe her eyes awake. “What is it, Tikki?”

“I’m going outside to say hi to Plagg!”

“P-Plagg?” It took Marinette a few seconds before Tikki’s words settled in. “But that means...” In an instant, she shot up out of bed and ran over to her window as Tikki flew right through it.

Sure enough, there was a slick black car parked right out front the Dupain-Cheng bakery. And not just _any_ black car. This was a car that Marinette would recognize anywhere, for this car was the one that drove Adrien Agreste to and from all of his school functions. 

Marinette could feel her heart rate begin to climb. If she hadn’t felt awake before, she sure did now. Quickly stepping back from the window, she looked around her room for her phone. When she spied the tiny tablet on her desk, she quickly ran over and opened it up.

 **No new messages.**  

Her eyes darted back to the window as she clutched her phone to her chest. She could hear her heart beating louder as an exciting thought popped into her head. Could this be... _a surprise?_

Marinette shook her head, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. Adrien’s family might just like fresh pastries in the morning. Lots of families did! Maybe his bodyguard was in the lobby right now picking up some coffee. But if Plagg was here…. Marinette paused. No matter the reasoning, one thing remained true: she had to get ready for school.

After throwing on her usual clothes and checking her hair about a dozen times, Marinette ran down the stairs and into her parent’s bakery. Her mom, who was stocking a shelf, noticed her first.

“Marinette, honey, you’re up early. Everything ok?” 

Her father, who was rolling out dough behind her, laughed as he looked over at the clock. “Sabine, dear… I think this is what on-time looks like. Or actually… _being early_.”

Sabine chuckled. “I wonder if this has anything to do with the boy parked out front.”

Marinette’s eyes widened immediately. “Uh, got to go!” Ignoring her parent’s giggling, she kissed them both on the cheek and sprinted towards the door.

“Have a good day, honey! Love you!”

A moment later, Marinette pushed open the doors and that’s when she saw him. Leaning against his bodyguard’s slick black car was none other than Adrien Agreste. He had his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face as he laughed into his shoulder. Marinette could see just behind him were their two floating kwamis who seemed to be in some sort of heated debate. With one hand, Adrien pushed his gorgeous blonde hair out of his face and turned in her direction.

As his bright green eyes met hers, Marinette felt herself smiling wider, blushing deeper, and melting into the sidewalk. This was the boy she loved. The boy she had kissed on Saturday and spent all day Sunday texting and video chatting with. The very same boy she trusted with her life and had unknowingly been saving the whole city of Paris with.

“Morning, Marinette,” Adrien waved and instinctively Marinette began walking towards him. “I forgot to ask if I could drive you to school today. I hope...” his cheeks started reddening, “I hope this is ok?”

Marinette nodded as she reached the car. This was more than ok. _This was everything_. She felt her lips purse into a kiss and saw Adrien’s head move in closer as if their bodies were naturally pulled towards each other. But then Adrien stopped short, his eyes darting to something behind her. Marinette paused as she heard giggling coming from the bakery.

Turning around at the speed of light, she saw not one - but _both_ of her parents smiling and waving at them. Like the gentleman he was, Adrien waved back, but Marinette jumped in the air practically falling over. She had almost kissed Adrien in front of her parents! She took a quick breath trying to let the embarrassment fade. _Adrien was here_. He had come to her home to drive her to school and right now _that was all that mattered_.

“Thanks, Adrien.” Marinette said, turning back towards him. “This is a great surprise. Shall... we go?” 

Adrien nodded and opened the car door for her, giving her a little bow in the process. It was very cheesy. So _quintessentially_ Cat Noir. She loved every bit of it.

And what the heck? If Cat Noir was here, Marinette decided Ladybug could be too. She chose to forget about her ogling parents and went for it - kissing Adrien on the cheek. He seemed momentarily stunned by the decision, which made her giggle... but not more than her mom who she was definitely squealing behind them. 

As Marinette jumped inside the car, she felt her purse open and close. She looked down to see that Tikki had dove in for safe keeping. Adrien sat down in the seat next to her and Marinette was pretty sure that she saw Plagg dive into his shirt pocket.

Adrien’s bodyguard was seated up front in the driver's seat. He made a few grunts to get their attention, but Adrien didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy gazing at Marinette. She smiled back at him, completely captivated by the way she was holding his attention seemingly without doing anything.  The bodyguard grunted a few more times until Adrien realized what was going on.

“Uh, right!” he answered quickly. “To school, we go!”

Marinette laughed and buckled her seatbelt. Adrien did the same and they stared out the window, watching the car pull away from the bakery.

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. His cheeks were still rosy and it was the most adorable thing Marinette had ever seen. She wanted to comment on it, to maybe tease him a bit, but she felt a little loss for words herself. She began fidgeting with her hands as she looked over at him. It was just a car ride, but this was their first time together since their miraculous reveal and as a result, it seemed that they were both just a little bit nervous and unsure of how to act or what to say.

As the black car wove in and out of morning traffic, Adrien dug into his jacket pocket, pulled out his phone, and began typing away. Marinette looked over, curious to see who he was messaging, but then felt her own phone next to her begin to vibrate.

**One new message: Adrien Agreste.**

She smiled wide as she unlocked her phone to view it.

_Adrien Agreste: Sorry if this is awkward. In my mind, this was more romantic._

Marinette started giggling. How in the world did she manage to get this lucky?

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng: It’s very sweet. I’m the awkward one._

She watched him raise an eyebrow at her as he typed his reply.

_Adrien Agreste: Says the superhero ;)_

Her mouth fell open as she shot him the first serious look of the day. Adrien started laughing and held up his phone, deleting the message in front of her. She continued eyeing him but ended up laughing as well.

Soon their school came into view and Marinette suddenly remembered something she had been putting off. She had _completely_ forgotten to tell Alya about how her date with Adrien went. She had even avoided her texts on Sunday because she wasn’t sure exactly how to describe the greatest day of her life without divulging into exactly _why_ that was.

Adrien seemed to notice the change in her face. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah,” she hesitated. “I just... haven’t told Alya anything. She might be a little surprised if she sees us arrive together.” _A little_ was an understatement. She thought of texting her now, but it was definitely too late for that.

“I haven’t told Nino anything either. Well... aside from the fact that our date Saturday was crashed by an akuma.”

 _Our date._ “Was that really only two days ago?”

Adrien put his hand on top of hers. “I know... I can’t believe it myself.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered as she looked down at their hands. “I guess… when you wait so long for something to happen, and then it does... it’s hard to picture how life was before.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

She smiled shyly as the car came to a complete stop in front of the school’s entrance. They had arrived.

Adrien’s bodyguard was first to exit the vehicle. He came around to Marinette’s side and held the door open for her. She let go of Adrien’s hand and immediately noticed the Cat Noir pout he gave her in return.

“After you Ma-Marinette,” he started.

“Careful,” she answered, eyeing him. 

Adrien laughed. “Don’t worry,” he winked. “I always am.”

She shook her head as she got out of the car, trying to calm down the rush of butterflies swirling inside her stomach. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this early to school,” she remarked, looking around at the fairly empty entrance.

“I can drive you any time, Marinette.”

She looked over at him. Was she absolutely positively sure that this wasn’t a dream? “That’s very sweet Adrien, but I couldn’t impose.”

“It’s my pleasure, Marinette. Really, I mean it.” she swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes. “I can’t think of a better way to start my day.”

That did it. Marinette blushed hard, harder than she had all morning and there was no way she could hide it. She suddenly felt like she was back to last week, unable to formulate words and put a cohesive sentence together. Adrien was just… _incredible_.

He smiled wide. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The car pulled away and they walked towards the entrance. Up the stairs and through the doors, they passed Juleka and Rose listening to music on the steps. Rose spotted them first and squealed, much like her mother had earlier.

“Oh my gosh, has it finally happened?!”

Juleka waved, “way to go, Marinette!”

Adrien raised his eyebrow at the three women before him.

“I...Uh,” Marinette paused as she was suddenly finding it very hard to maintain eye contact. She took a deep breath and faced Adrien. “I might have told a few people I had a crush on you.”

Rose giggled as Adrien continued looking utterly stunned. 

“Yeah... a few,” Juleka teased.

“Wait... did everyone know besides me?” Adrien looked from one girl to the next.

Marinette covered her face bashfully and ran up ahead. “Shall we get going? Don’t want to be late!”

“Marinette, not being late?” Juleka chucked. “Who is this new woman!”

 

**

 

Adrien laughed, probably at his own disbelief and oblivious nature, “she’s the girl of my dreams,” he answered without thinking.

Juleka and Rose both awed simultaneously and he suddenly knew how Marinette felt. He took off running after her, all the while wondering if he would ever come down from cloud nine. Ever since their big reveal, more revelations kept coming to light. He couldn't believe that Marinette had liked him all along.  _And enough to tell her friends about it!_  He wasn’t sure if he ever felt that special before in his life.

When he reached their class, he noticed that Marinette hadn’t sat down yet. Rather, she was looking around at the different rows. He had a feeling he knew what she was thinking.

“Do you want to sit together?” he asked. 

She didn’t turn around but nodded, and that was good enough for him.

As Adrien moved into the row next to her, he nudged her arm. “I’m the one that should be embarrassed, you know. This whole time I never knew you liked me.”

“Really?” she picked her head up, meeting his gaze.

“Yeah,” he answered, scratching his head, feeling dumber than a box of rocks. “I thought you were just a fan of mine.”

She smiled in a way that he could tell the tension was leaving her face.

“And...,” he moved in closer to whisper in her ear, “you really weren’t too crazy about Cat Noir.” He smirked, fully expecting her to laugh at that, but instead, she looked even tenser.

“I should probably apologize for that...” she whispered back. “I would have, you know.”

Adrien was having trouble concentrating on what she was saying. They were closest now, and he could feel his heart rate rising because of it. _They were in class_ , he couldn’t kiss her here… he had to think about something else. “I was pretty annoying, I don’t blame you.” 

She shook her head and blue strands of hair fell across her face. He wanted so bad to just reach out and tuck them away. They had almost kissed this morning, _he was sure of it_ , but then her parents were there and she pecked him on the cheek instead, which was still pretty amazing.

“No, I mean it. I was just so hung up on Adrien, well… _you_ ,” she smiled sheepishly in that cute way that lit up her whole face. “I didn’t even consider liking anyone else. It’s like I was blind and couldn’t see that the great guy in front of me...”

“Was also me,” He answered, smiling wider.

“Yeah, exactly.” She rolled her eyes in that endearing fashion that drove him crazy.  

The class was pretty empty so far. It was still early. Only Juleka and Rose were here and they _clearly_ already knew about the two of them. Maybe he _could_ kiss her. With the way she was looking at him right now and how close they were sitting, it’d be easy. It’d be like...

“ADRIKENS?!” The door shot open as Chloe and Sabrina barged in, followed by Nino, Alya, and Max. “What is the meaning of this! Why are you sitting next to DUPAIN-CHENG?!”

“Uh..” Adrien looked at Marinette, but to his complete surprise, she didn’t seem as bashful as she was a moment ago. Instead, her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed in front of her chest. This was Ladybug. Protective and in-charge, superheroine, Ladybug.

He could’ve melted into his seat right then and there, but he didn’t. Her felt super-charged by her presence. He felt _so good_ in fact that he grabbed Marinette’s hand causing Alya to literally jump over Sabrina.

Chloe gasped. “ARE YOU TWO DATING?”

“Well,” Adrien smiled at his Ladybug who held his hand firmly in hers. This was an uncomfortable situation, but she looked _so_ confident. And more than that… _she looked proud_. Proud to be there next to him. “We haven’t really talked about it, but...”

“Marinette, girl, I already forgive you for not texting me all weekend, but we’re going to need some serious details!”

“UM, can everyone stop talking for a moment!” Chloe was getting heated and as she stood blocking the doorway. There was now quite the crowd gathered behind her. “Queen B is asking the questions right now!”

“Well, Adrien and I...” Marinette looked up at him with her cool blue eyes and he officially knew that he would never forgive himself for not seeing how truly perfect she was all along. She had been blinded by him (which was still crazy to think about) just like he had been blinded by Ladybug. He couldn’t have written a better romance story if he had tried.

“Go on, dude!” Nino jumped up excitedly. “Ask her!”

“Ok, ok!” Adrien stood up causing everyone to go silent. The room was now so quiet, he could hear the wind blowing outside. “Marinette,” he took both her hands in his as he had done two days ago and stared into those crystal blues.  “Will you be my girlfriend?”

 “Oh my God, I’m going to faint,” Chloe shrieked. “Sabrina, hold me!”

Marinette stood up next to him, squeezing his hands. “I’d love to, Adrien.”

 _And then he did it_. He leaned in and _kissed her_. His lips finally finding hers. The moment he had been looking forward to ever since he saw her walk out of the bakery. His heart was singing so loud that he almost didn’t notice everyone clapping around them and Marinette hiding her face in his chest. He laughed, putting his arms around her.

Cheers erupted as more people walked into class, high-fiving them, and yelling ‘congratulations’ as they passed. With a few too many girls saying, ‘it’s about time’ to Marinette. He made a mental note to talk to her later about that.

When everyone had taken their seats, Alya ran over and threw her arms around Marinette. “GIRL WE HAVE SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT!”

Nino chuckled as he walked up beside her. “This means some kick-ass double dates, dudes!”

“Uh, yeah!” Alya echoed. “And maybe you can give us some tips because whatever the heck happened on Saturday we wanna know about.”

“Ditto!” Nino gave him a thumbs up and Adrien locked eyes with Marinette. The knowing glances they were exchanging were too good. He felt so complete. He could truly get used to having this shared secret. 

Soon after Alya had finished hugging Marinette, her and Nino took the row in front of them and looked over at Chloe who seemed to be mumbling to herself. _“This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!”_

Adrien made another mental note to talk to Chloe after class. She was one of his oldest friends after all, he wanted to make sure she was ok. They _definitely_ couldn’t deal with another Queen B being akumatized.

He decided to make a bold move and put his arm over Marinette. She responded by leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder. He felt so at peace that he could’ve closed his eyes and gone to sleep, but why would he? Real life was finally better than his dreams.

And then.. _out of nowhere,_ their building shook. His classmates screamed as a giant flying bird-man began yelling outside of their window.

Instinctively he stood up at the same time Marinette did, which made them both laugh. _He could definitely get used to this_. 

Marinette nodded towards to door and he grabbed her hand. Together they ran out of the class as everyone else ran to the window to get a closer look at the crazy new akumatized villain terrorizing the city streets outside.

“Where are you taking us, Adrien?”

“You wanted to see the fastest route outside right?” He threw her a wink as she laughed to herself and their kwamis flew up in front of them.

“We’re going to see each other all the time now, Plagg!”

“It is pretty convenient,” Plagg answered. “But if you think I’m sharing my cheese with you-“

“In here, everyone!” Adrien lead them to the locker room and ran towards the corner that had an open window and a fire escape.

“Woah, you change in here?” Marinette gasped looking around.

“Yeah, all the time. Where do you?”

“Usually the girl's bathroom,” she said looking at Tikki. 

The building shook again as they heard the unmistakable sounds of the akumatized bird-man screaming outside. Adrien raised his hand in the arm, but Marinette grabbed it.

“Wait, Adrien... before you become Cat Noir...” 

“Yeah?” He looked at her puzzled. Ladybug was never the one to waste time.

“I just want you to know...” her cheeks were getting rosy and all of a sudden, he found himself in less of a hurry to leave. “That I love you.”

His eyes widened as he blinked in disbelief. The two kwamis seemed just as stunned. “Even as Cat Noir?” was all he could manage to say.

She stood on her toes, coming eye to eye with him. “Especially then.”

He placed his arms around her waist and leaned in, kissing her harder than he had before. “I love you too, Marinette," he said as he pulled away. "In every way."

She giggled, "you and me, Cat Noir."

"Forever, Ladybug. You are the greatest partner anyone could ever-“

“ADRIEN!” Plagg yelled.

“MARINETTE, let's go! There’s an akumna at large!” Tikki echoed.

Adrien and Marinette sighed at their floating kwamis and then turned back towards each other. Placing their foreheads together, they kissed once more. Deeper, slower. 

“Wrap it up, kids.”

“Yeah, are we transforming or what?” 

“Yes, we are,” Marinette giggled. “I just couldn’t keep that in any longer.”

Adrien nodded. In awe of the life and partnership he had fallen into. _For once_ everything had seemed to fall into place. As he looked at the midnight beauty standing in front of him, he knew life would never be the same. 

“After you, M’lady.”

With that fierce look of determination in her eyes, the _very same_ spark of pure hope and _unwavering courage_ that he had fallen in love with in the first place, she winked at him.  

“Let’s do this kitty.”

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
